Into a New World
by GothicLibra
Summary: Kagome's cousin comes to visit and with grave news. Kagome and Tsukiko learn about who they are and are transported to a new world, where they restart their lives and leave behind painful memories. -first story, consturctive critisism greatly welcomed-


Hello, GothicLibra here. I will say this again, This is my first story and if you notice something in my story, check my review, the first one, it will tell you something important.

I would love for people to give me ways to improve, but that does not mean you have to review. Please, enjoy.

- 2,705 words (not counting A/Ns)

Kagome walked out of Kaede's hut to see Sango polishing her hiraikotsu. "Sango-chan!"

Said girl's head rose sheepishly, "Hm~? Ara(Oh), Kagome-chan where are you going?"

"Fetching water… tell me Sango, were you daydreaming about a certain someone?"

Sango turned beat red "N-no! Why would I be daydreaming about that lecherous monk?"

"Hm... I don't remember mentioning a monk…" Kagome began, smiling wildly.

"sh-shut up! Don't you need to fetch water?" The little miko nodded "Oh and once I bring in the water, I'll be going back to my time for a little" she said and dashed off.

**-modern era 3days back-**

"Hello~ ? It's me, Tsukiko. How are you- …"* The girl known as Tsukiko stopped dead in her tracks, the sight before her filled her with rage, a feeling for revenge.

Tsukiko was Kagome's only female cousin, and was a year older than her. To Tsukiko the Higurashi family was her only real family, the only people kind to her, her real mother died giving birth to her, her two elder brothers and her step father blamed her for the whole ordeal, saying it was an omen. Shunned her whole life, she gained a life of solitude, and when it came to battle, she was merciless. Tsukiko trained in a doujo, by herself, secretly.

**_Modern era now_**

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome said as she walked over to the kitchen, she was surprised to see Tsukiko sitting casually sipping tea.

"Hey, um… what'cha doing here?"

Tsukiko turned to face Kagome, face dead serious. "Come and sit down, I need to tell you something."

Kagome sat across from her cousin. "So~ what do want to tell me?" She was slightly unnerved at the emotionless gaze.

"Kagome… Your family, well… they're *sigh*" deciding not to sugar coat it she continued. "They're dead."

"U-usou (no), how? How did they die, When did they die?" Her voice rising.

"Three days ago, I came for a visit, and found them slaughtered… I don't know who, or why, but I know they'll pay." Her emotionless mask slipped, showing pure rage.

Kagome looked at her cousin, sure, it was her parents, and she loved them, but it was probably worse for Tsukiko, Kagome's family was the first to show any kindness to Tsukiko since her first 10 years of being shunned, and abused. "Come with me to the feudal era, we can start fresh there…"

Tsukiko nodded sheepishly "Ok… I'll pack some stuff."

Kagome nodded and went to her room to pack.

**-30mins later-**

"Kagome-chan! Come here, dinner's ready!"

"Ok!" _how does Tsukiko pack so quickly?_ "What on the menu?"

"Come down and find out!" Tsukiko's voice rang out.

"Ok, I'm here… wow, this looks good" Tsukiko gave Kagome one of her rare smiles as if saying 'thank you'

"I'm glad someone thinks so…" There was an edge to her voice. "Anyways, we'll get a good nights rest tonight, and leave in the morning, what do you think?"

"Sure *munch munch*, that's a *munch* good *munch* idea! *munch munch*"

"You know, I'm glad that you like my cooking, but please, don't eat while you talk, it's impolite…" Tsukiko began, trying very hard to hold back a laugh.

"Mm? ok." I'll help with the dishes." Tsukiko shook her head.

"No, you're going to sleep in your room, you've got bags under your eyes, get some good rest for once… and if Inu-baka comes… I'll throw him back down the well!"

Kagome laughed picturing a helpless Inuyasha throw down the well by a fuming Tsukiko, and soon went to her room to rest.

**-the next day-**

"Kagome-chan~, walk up~" Kagome shifted into a new position.

"Ka-go-me-chan…" Came an annoyed voice, Kagome snorted.

"KA GO ME CHAN" Kagome woke up with a start.

"Huh? Where's the fire" Kagome sheepishly said while looking around. "Ara? I thought I heard Tsukiko talking…"

"I am talking Kagome… its already 3pm… lets go." Kagome turned to face Tsukiko, who had a pissed expression.

"O-ok, let me get changed." Tsukiko nodded and left the room to pack the lunches she made, and proceded to wrap bandages over her eyes.

Two minuets later Kagome came down in her usual school outfit, and her yellow backpack slung over her left shoulder.

"Ok then, lets go." As they walked out Tsukiko grabbed a small case, and slung it around her waist and picked up her black bag.

"Soo… Do we just jump in?" Kagome nodded. "Ok. In 3, 2, 1!" And they jumped in. A lavender light consumed them and they blacked out.

**-dream sequence-**

The two girls opened their eyes to see a garden, and a woman with long, wavy black hair facing them. She wore and old warriors outfit, and a sword attached to her waist.

"Midoriko-sama?" Said lady nodded.

"Listen carefully girls, we have little time. You are going to a new world, a word of ninja's, and will wake up as little kids, Tsukiko, you are a holy demon, a winged cat, you control ice. You will wake up with memory of all that happed, and what happed to Kagome in her time in the feudal era, because Kagome will no longer hold those memories.

Kagome, you are not Kikyo's reincarnation, you are mine. You are a full fledged miko, but will grow up not knowing about this, unless Tsukiko reminds you, you two will be sisters, your clan was murdered by demons, and your surname will take after Tsukiko's family, the Nagone's, goodbye."

"Wait!" But it was two late, and they woke up in a hospital room.

**-hospital-hokage POV-**

I had been in the sister's room for no more than 2 minutes when the older sibling shot up from her bed shouting "wait!". I was shocked, but calmly walked over to her.

"Calm down Tsukiko." She looked to him.

"Who- OH, Hokage-sama. What are you doing here?" She questioned an emotionless mask coving her shocked face.

"A citizen came and told me that you two collapsed simultaneously in the middle of the road, I came to check on you."

Tsukiko nodded. "We are fine…" She trailed off as Kagome stirred. "When she is ready, we will leave for our home." I nodded.

**-endPOV-**

**-1week later-**

Two girls raced to their classroom, only to be stuck at the doorway.

"Hah! I win! Sasuke loves me more!"

"No way forehead brow! I won."

"Pft. Yea right! I had to look back to see you!"

"Forehead brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead b-" Ino didn't finish because Sakura was roughly pushed aside by none other than Tsukiko. "Thank yo-" She was cut off by Tsukiko.

"You might want to look over there." She said pointing to Sakura who was approaching Sasuke.

Soon all the girl of the class, excluding a shy Hinata and Kagome, and an indifferent Tsukiko. Were crowding around poor Sasuke. Naruto, having enough hopped onto the desk in front of Sasuke and glared at him. A boy behind Naruto got up and tried to move, accidently pushing Naruto towards Sasuke.

"Ahhh!" screamed all the girls.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see a shocked Naruto hovering an inch away from him before being pulled up. He looked up to see who stopped the embarrassing situation to see Tsukiko holding Naruto by the back of his shirt before placing him next to Sasuke, then walking over to sit with her sister.

Tsukiko and Kagome's outfits matched, in a sense. Tsukiko was wearing a black tank top with a navy blue sleeveless jacket. Knee length black shorts, black boots, and a black choker with a silver cross and prayer beads occupied her neck. A small pouch was strapped to her left arm. She wore her headband around her neck.

Kagome wore the same shirt, only lighter, her shorts were white, and she had no 'holster' or pouch on her left. She wore white fingerless gloves. Her headband was tied on her forehead.

On the back of both their shirts was a silver moon, their family crest.

Their eyes were both a blue –though nobody knew of Tsukiko's-, Kagome's hair went to her back, and was black, with small waves. Tsukiko's hair was black with a blue sheen, and unlike Kagome's was straight, and went to her knees.

"Thanks Tsukiko!" Shouted Naruto.

Tsukiko smirked "Your welcome, besides, It would be a huge let down for all of Sasuke's fans if you to started dating."

Naruto pouted "No way! I would never date Sasuke-teme."

Just then Iruka-sensei came in. "Sit down Naruto, I need to get you in your teams so you can meet your instructors."

Naruto sat down, still pouting.

"Ok, There are two teams of four, and the rest are three men squads. Lets begin…"

"Next, team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno." Sakura jumped up and cheered. "Naruto Uzumaki" Sakura pouted and Naruto cheered. "and finally Kagome Nagone." Tsukiko smirked and patted Kagome on the back.

"Hey! Why do I have to be stuck with Sasuke-teme?"

Iruka sighed, "Because Naruto, you have the worst score, and Sasuke here has the best score… on the boy's side."

Sakura shot up "Why do I have to be with the bitch Kagome?"

Before Iruka could reply Tsukiko was behind Sakura, a silver kunai on her throat. Sakura screamed and passed out. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ok… um, well team 8 is Nagone Tsukiko" Tsukiko who was now in her seat looked up "Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. Team 10 will be Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka."

Everyone sat and waited for their teachers.

**-with T8-**

"You, dog-boy go first."

"The name's Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru, my hobbies are training and walking with Akamaru, dislikes would have to be cats, "Tsukiko stiffened "tofu and chores. Likes are training, pulling pranks and hanging with friends." He said grinning. Kurenai nodded turning and pointing to Shino.

"Shino Aburame, hobbies; training, exploring, researching insect species, no important likes or dislikes." He stated calmly with his hands remaining in his pockets.

"Alright, your turn Hyuga girl."

"M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuga, my h-hobbies are r-reading and t-trying to become s-stronger, my l-likes are spending time w-with my friends, and tr-training to become s-stronger." She stuttered wringing her hands and staring at her lap.

"You,"

"My name is Tsukiko, hobbies are reading, training, and taking walks. Likes? dislikes? Nothing you would ever understand." Everyone looked at her quizzically.

**-with T7-**

" Okay, I'm your jounin instructor for today, so let's start things off by introduction yourselves; likes, hobbies, dreams, and so on."

" Why don't you start first, sensei?" Sakura asked.

" Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are for me alone, my hobbies…my dreams are of none of your concern." Kakashi said.

_"All we got to learn was his name, and we already knew that."_ Everyone thought.

" You first, pinkie." Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

Sakura gasped at the insult before starting.

" My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" She glanced at Sasuke. " My hobbies are…" She glanced at Sasuke again and blushed. " My dreams are…" This time, she started giggling madly and blushed even harder. "And I hate Ino-pig!" Sakura ended.

_"Oh lord, why did I have to get a fan girl on my team?" _Kakashi thought.

" You next, blondie."

Naruto glared at him before saying, "My name is Uzamaki Naruto, I like ramen, I dislike the kind of ramen that takes 3 minutes to cook 'cause, I mean, who can wait that long? My hobbies are eating ramen, and my dream is to become the next hokage, so people would start to acknowledge me. Believe it!"

_" A fan girl and a weirdo, who's next?" _

" You, the brooding one." He pointed to Sasuke.

" I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I have a few likes and many dislikes, my hobbies are of none of your concerns, and my dream… no ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him as if he had just said the coolest thing in the world.

_" An avenger. And the man he wants to kill is probably Itachi,"_

"Go." Kakashi pointed at Kagome, who was staring at the clouds.

" I'm Nagone Kagome, I like training with my older sister, and reading. Dislikes? Prissy fan girls." Sakura glared at her.

**-time skip : land of the waves mission-**

"Wow…"

"What's up Naruto?" Kagome asked.

"I've never been outside the village before, that's all." Kagome nodded her head.

Just as they reached the gate, black feathers swirled before them, then dissipated leaving a human figure behind.

"Nee-san?" "Tsukiko-chan?" Naruto and Kagome looked shocked.

"Kagome, keep this with you…" She handed Kagome her Yin-Yang locket. "This man is not telling the full story…" She glanced at Tazuna. "Contact me if you get into major trouble." Everyone looked at Tsukiko, confused. She then walked to the bridge builder. "Listen old man, this mission isn't what it seems… is it…"

Tazuna now looked freaked out.

She then gave them a 'never before seen smile' "Sayonara~" and disappeared in a flurry of black feathers.

"…" everyone was speechless.

Snapping out from her trance Kagome began walking out, soon followed by the others.

As team 7 made their way across a small path, they came across a small puddle. Kagome and Kakashi were the only ones to pay any mind to it, Kakashi replaced himself with a log, and Kagome made a barrier around herself and the others. Soon enough, two men popped out, wrapped chains around the 'sensei' before ripping 'him' apart.

"Sensei!" shouted Sakura.

"Heh, one down… 3 to go- what?" One of the two men tried to near Naruto, but was thrown back.

"You won't be able to enter my barrier." Stated Kagome blankly, she then threw kunai at them, unknowingly loading the kunai with her reiki. The two were then pinned to a tree, reiki acting as an invisible bind.

"Wha- What is this!" Shouted one of the nin.

"Ne~ Kakashi sensei~ what do we do now?" Kakashi popped out from the greenery.

"Your sister was right, our mission isn't C-rank, this at least a B-rank." He watched as Kagome did multiple complicated signs. "What are you doing?"

Still going threw her hand signs. "Something Tsukiko nee-san taught me." She finished the signs "Time Playback!" The men began to shrink, until you heard you could hear crying. She jumped up. "It finally worked!"

"What worked?" asked Naruto.

Kagome kicked aside the heap of clothing to reveal to infants. "They look so cute when their not out to kill!" she squealed. Everyone sweat dropped. "Don't worry, it wears off in half an hour. I'm so lucky! Tsukiko-nee said she can't even do this." And with that she walked ahead.

After an hour of walking Kagome paused. "DUCK!"

**-T8-**

"… you three are a nuisance." Tsukiko sighed. They had been looking for these three everywhere.

"Let me go~" the one Tsukiko held started to squirm.

"Hell no!" Tsukiko gripped his neck and he passed out "Ok, now I will." The others sweat dropped. "Damn! Three days into six, Why did we have the misfortune of watching these brats?"

"T-Tsukiko?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yea?" Tsukiko turned to face Hinata.

"Y-your p-pulsing!" Tsukiko's eyes widened.

"Shit!" She looked to the boys, "Can you guys survive without me for an hour?" They nodded, her hair was growing longer. "Good! Cya!" She disappeared in a flurry of black feathers.

"What the heck was that?" Kiba questioned.

**-T7 + tsu!-**

Sakura was terrified, Kagome could tell, Her fear came off her in waves.

"I guess this would be a good time…" Kagome tooked off the pendants and held it in both hands chanting. Soon the pendant begain to pulse, the only ones who noticed was Tazuna and Sakura.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

"Calling reinforcement."

"Huh?"

"Just wait and see…"

Suddenly, feathers swarmed the area. And then just disappeared, leaving behind a girl with blue-black hair that touched the floor.

"Are you ok Kagome?" She began to walk near her 'sister'."

"Who are you?" questioned Sakura.

"I'm Tsukiko, who else wears an outfit like this?" She said gesturing to her outfit.


End file.
